Life in the Background
by CoolPineapples
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life in the backgrounds of Hogwarts was like? Being known by the main students and getting picked on, but never really noticed?


Chapter 1 What it's like being the background

* * *

I'm just causally walking down the halls of Hogwarts, when suddenly a fight between the latest celebrities breaks out in a shouting match. Oh? You haven't heard of them? Well, it's none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy going on about who knows what. It sounds crazy, but it's true. I'm in their year, just the readers of the HP series don't know it.

I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I am a sixth year Gryffindor. My best friend, Alya is in Gryffindor too. You know how there are the unknown girls in the girls dormitory with Hermione? Well, at least two unknown girls. That's me and Alya. Nino is in Hufflepuff. When we got here, me and Alya were devastated to find out that Nino was sorted into Hufflepuff and not into Gryffindor like us.

We're all students from Paris, France because the wizarding school got too full by the time we were supposed to enter. The parents of all these students were given a list of schools to transfer to. Us three had been friends since our third year in pre wizarding school, so we had all decided to go to the nearest school, which just happened to be a Hogwarts School of Withccraft and Wizardry. We thought it was just going to be us, but when we arrived at school to the assigned fireplace, there was one other family.

They were all dressed in fancy clothes, and were all gorgeous. The father, I had recognized as Gabriel Agreste. I had started to freak out, since by then I had already idolized his son, Adrien. The mother, who I had found out her name Emilie Agreste, had long wavy hair and deep green eyes. She had worn a deep blue dress that just touched the tops of her knees. Their son, Adrien, had worn a regular shirt and pants. His blonde hair had been combed to perfection, and his eyes were filled with happiness as he said his goodbyes. Sadly, when I returned to the fireplace for mr fifth year, it was just him and a chauffeur that wore glasses and had a red steak in her hair. His face had lost its happy look, and instead was replaced with sad green eyes and a slack mouth. I learned later that his mom, Emilie, had disappeared.

Anyways, back to the hallway. Crap, one of the golden trio is coming over here, Ron I think.

"Oi! You with the glasses." He yelled.

Alya?

She straightened up and stared him in the eyes,

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" She replied with about as much confidence as usual.

"Why did you tell Malfoy to come after Harry?"

"What? Now wait a minute and lets think this through Mr Weasley. Would I- another person from your own house- sick Malfoy- a very dangerous person on his own really- after Harry Potter- who by the way saved us all from death and distrcution- his mortal enemy? Let's think for a minute now." Her voice held some authority and everyone had stopped to listen. Hermione walked over.

"Ha ha, great choice of words Alya. I overheard you talking to Marinette here a few days ago about pranking someone with glasses. Now Harry gets ambushed in the middle of the hallway for no reason."

Damn. She really is the smartest witch of our age. But alas, she's W. R. O. N. G. We were talking about pranking Nino. Oh here he comes now.

"Uh, Hermione is it?" Nah dur Sherlock. "I just wanted to say it was me they were talking about. They charmed my glasses to fog up whenever I breathed in and clear up when I breathed out. It went away after a few hours, but they told me and explained to me afterward. Have you since then heard any talk of pranking or even ambushing anyone since then?"

As he said this, her eyes got bigger and bigger. Then went back to normal when he finished, as if she knew what she was going to say. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Well that clears everything up, but I still wouldn't put it past one of you two to pull something on us. We three know how much you think we're extra. I'm extremely sorry for the mixup, we'll make sure not to make the same mistake again."

"I have one question though. Why are you listening in on our conversations?" I say from behind my two friends.

"I just happened to hear it as I was walking past to get to my bed." Of course she has an answer ready. Typical.

"Well bye!" She turns and walks over to her friends and they leave.

"Probably going to the library." A voice surprises me, and I turn around to find Adrien standing there.

"Uh.. have long how you been standing there?" I sputter out. He stares at me confused. I take a moment to realize what I said and gasped. "Oh Merlin, I meant, how long have you been standing there?"

He chuckled and half-smiled, "I've been here since Ron walked over. Is that an issue?"

"No no, just maybe tell me when you are behind me." I say, looking down at my pink flats and navy skirt with a pink hem.

"Well me and Marinette better get back to the common room to work on our potions essays, don't we Marinette?" Alya chirps.

I go wide eyed and scowl as I remember my potions essay that's due on Friday.

"I guess.. Well bye then." I say to my two non Gryffindor friends and they reply with byes as well. We part our separate ways down different halls. I'm walking beside Alya when I trip. My bag goes flying, the books going who knows where. I pick my head up, look around and spot two very red-from-laughing Weasley twins.

"We're.. very sorry... Marinette." They say in between laughs. Alya scowls, but eventually starts to laugh.

"Marinette even you have to admit that was hilarious." She walks over to pick up all my books. As she walks back over she holds her hand out, holding a small red animal. 'Tikki!' I think and start to get nervous.

"Marinette what's this? It must've been in your bag because I didn't see it when we were walking."

I start stammering, "Um... it's a stuffed animal that my parents got me when they went to China. They gave it to me before I left for this year?" I finish the sentence and once again end up looking down at my flats yet another time in the past hour.

"Oh well, okay." She answered, obviously still puzzled.

* * *

 **Well it's my first chapter, and not my first fanfic though. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Anything is accepted. -Rose**


End file.
